Until now it was not possible to locate with the required accuracy the point of route of a ship or of a submarine, when it was not possible to receive luminous or electromagnetic waves.
The present invention solves such a problem resorting to the inertial stability of a grysocopic system and to the direction of the vertical which is ascertained through the use of a pendulum as a consequence of the force of gravity.
About such a principle were made from time to time, and about everywhere, proposals, researches and also inventions. However, the different devices for the implementation of the principle seem not to be technically effective, chiefly to achieve the purpose of the requisite precision of the course bearing, and also as their performance is concerned and furthermore as the sturdiness of the structure of their different members and assemblies is concerned.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.